


A trip into town

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: So at fourteen, almost fifteen years old, Elizabeth stole her mother's jewelry, packed up her clothes and ran to the other side of the country with Glanni.





	A trip into town

**Author's Note:**

> Again, more stream of consciousness writing, just trying to get the story done before I lose inspiration.

It been almost a year since Elizabeth last saw her daughter.

 

They had exchanged letters, written daily emails and talked on the phone often enough, but it'd been a long time since she'd held Stephanie. It had been a busy year for her, constantly traveling and putting in long hours at work. She felt a little guilty about that.

 

“Should be there in about an hour or so, miss.”

 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth smiled at the taxi driver. She looked out the window.

 

Henry was delighted when she told him about her surprise visit. He didn't bring up how long it been since the last one. He was just happy that she could spend some time with Stephanie before school started again.

 

“She's missed you a lot!” he told her, “I can't wait for you to get here!”

 

Sweet, sweet Henry. He'd always been so loving, so kind to her even after she'd filed for divorce when Stephanie was barely two. Maybe, Elizabeth thought, maybe they could try again. Maybe she could try settling down again. She could be a mother to her daughter, a wife to Henry and--

 

And be utterly miserable.

 

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back.

 

No. No she couldn't put more heartbreak on Henry's or Stephanie's shoulder's by giving them false hope. Elizabeth was not meant to be a wife or a mother. Still she didn't regret marrying Henry or having Stephanie. She only regretted not being a bigger part of her daughters life.

 

_Like Robyn_

 

She opened her eyes and stared at the roof of the car.

 

Robyn. Her baby boy. Her first born son who Elizabeth ran from a week after his fifth birthday. Robyn who she left in the care of Glanni Glæpur.

 

A bubble of shame and desperation rose up from her stomach, choking her. Elizabeth swallowed it back, eyes stinging, head pounding. She took a deep breathe and forced herself to calm down.

 

When she'd been younger, Elizabeth considered Robyn a mistake. It took her years to realize that the only mistake she made ( the mistake she continued to make) was running away.

 

First she ran away from her parents. She ran away from a mother and father that loved their daughter but piled on too much expectations, too many responsibilities for a teenage girl. Elizabeth felt suffocated by their love. She wanted to live on her own terms. She wanted to be a grown up when she was still just a child.

 

Glanni helped her do just that in the worst possible way.

 

Oh, Glanni. Sweet and Cruel Glanni.

The first time she saw him, he was running from mall security. His head had been thrown back in laughter, black hair curling around his ears. Elizabeth felt her heart stop.

 

The second time she saw him, Glanni had been climbing out of her neighbors window, half naked and neck covered in lipstick bruises. Elizabeth stared as he'd casually dressed in the front yard before sauntering down the road, whistling. In that moment, her childish heart fell in love.

 

Strangely, Elizabeth couldn't recall how she actually meet Glanni. But she remembered sneaking him into her room at night and biting her lips raw to hold back the sounds he pulled from her. She remembered being taken to fancy, bright hotels that were paid to ignore how young they were.

 

God she'd loved him to the point of near worship. Elizabeth gave him everything without a second thought. Glanni in return gave her a part of himself no else saw. He was softer with her, loving in a way he wasn't with anybody else. She'd do anything to stay with him.

 

So at fourteen, almost fifteen years old, Elizabeth stole her mother's jewelry, packed up her clothes and ran to the other side of the country with Glanni.

 

The first few months were exciting. Despite living in a tiny, crumbling studio the first few months she was happy. Glanni took Elizabeth everywhere, showed her how to steal, how to flirt, how to play with people. She felt invincible,untouchable.

 

And then everything came tumbling down.

 

It'd started with odd, fluttery cramps that bloated her stomach. There be days were Elizabeth couldn't bear to eat and others were she couldn't satisfy the hunger that clawed her. Other days, she'd lay in bed crippled by oppressing sadness or nervous, unfettered joy.

 

Elizabeth attributed everything to her new lifestyle. She told Glanni as such, not wanting to worry him, and after a couple of months, she felt better.

 

Then one day, Elizabeth woke up with wet shorts and what felt like a claw pulling apart her stomach.

 

Panicking, Glanni had rushed her to the hospital. He carried her inside, shouting, demanding someone help her, yelling that she was dying.

 

After that, it was a blur of pain, confusion and fear. Doctors and nurses kept poking at her, asking questions but Elizabeth could barely hear them. She had no idea what was wrong, not even when a nurse ordered her to push, push, push.

 

Minutes later, Elizabeth felt something tear out of her; and a then, there was a soft, weak cry echoing in her ears.

 

“It's a boy!”

 

Then someone had given her a squirming, sticky infant, with a head full of dark curls. In that moment, something like a bomb went off in her chest, leaving Elizabeth dazed. Part of her had wanted to throw the baby at the doctors and run, far, far, far away but...

 

But something small, old and savage had sunk it's teeth into her heart.

 

_Keep him_ , it whispered, _he's yours_ , it sang, _yours, yours, keep him,keep him_

 

The baby kept crying. Out of the corner of her eye, she had seen Glanni shaking, his eyes wide and face pale.

 

Without thinking, Elizabeth had shoved the baby into his hands. Instinctively, Glanni held the baby close to his chest. She saw his eyes flash a pale pink and she knew, just knew that he would not let their baby go.

 

Sometimes, she wondered what would have happened if she allowed Glanni to run.

 

Afterwards, when the nurses and doctors had left, Glanni had whispered into her ear, voice both tender and harsh,

 

“You've doomed us, Beth.”

 

At the time, Elizabeth had no idea what he meant. She had no idea that she had fae blood. She had no idea that fae were possessive of their children.

 

She had no idea that she'd abandoned her child with a criminal.

 

_I shouldn't have left him,_ Elizabeth thought, _I should've taken him with me. I should've--_

 

“We're here, Miss.”

 

Jumping, Elizabeth blinked. She looked out the window. A huge sign saying “Welcome to Lazytown!”

flew past them.

 

“Thank you,” she told the driver.

 

“First house on Main St., right?”

 

She nodded. When they reached Main st. Elizabeth saw Henry and Milford outside the house, smiles already on their faces.

 

“Elizabeth!”

 

She barely managed to climb out before Henry enveloped her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, feeling warm.

 

“Henry,” she stepped back, “you look good,” she looked over at Milford, “How are you doing, Milford?”

 

“Great! I was just telling Henry that Stephanie loves it here! She's made plenty of new friends, including a hero!”

 

“A hero, huh?”

 

Elizabeth vaguely remembered Glanni sometimes complaining about a hero thwarting his schemes at times.

 

“Oh yes, his name is Sportacus! He makes sure the kids get their exercise and eat their fruits and vegetables!”

 

“He's actually keeping Stephanie and the other kids busy right now,” Henry already had her suitcase in his hand, “Come on, lets get you settled in.”

 

“Actually, why don't we go surprise Stephanie?” Elizabeth suggested.

 

Henry smiled at her.

 

“I'd think she'd like that.”

 

She let Henry drop off her things in the guest room before following him and his brother to the town square. On the way over, Elizabeth tried to stop thinking about Robyn. There was no way to help him, to reach him, not when she still didn't know where he was.

 

One day, she would find him. One day, she would find her son and apologize, and love him, and be there for him as she should have. She would grovel and beg for his forgiveness, do everything he asked if only to see him, touch him, hug him.

 

But right now, she was here for Stephanie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on part 3, started on part 4. Thanks for reading!


End file.
